Out of Heaven
by alma maxwell
Summary: Serie corta de drabbles sobre los personajes de Ao No Exorcist. Porque cada uno encuentra destellos fuera del cielo.
1. Shirou Fujimoto

Shirou Fujimoto – De Fujimoto y la paternidad

"_Y deberás amar. Amar, amar, hasta morir." _

_Quedándote o Yéndote- Luis A. Spinetta_

Fujimoto cuida de los niños. Les ha enseñado como cambiarse, que zapato va en cada pie. Ha mecido a Yukio hasta dormirse y también curado cada herida en las rodillas de Rin.

Fujimoto les ha dado suelo firme que pisar, aquellos niños pequeños...niños pequeños sin padres. Él, un Paladín. Un hombre de honor. Un hombre sin miedo. Un hombre de Dios, y sin embargo desde el momento en que ambos niños quedaron bajo su cuidado, algo en cuanto a las lealtades cambia en su corazón.

Se mueve, se modifica, toma otra forma y se acomoda, en lo profundo de su pecho...en su mente.

Se vuelve suave , hermoso y dulce y ya no hay forma de que pueda tener otro objetivo. El presente lo obliga a asumir la responsabilidad, el reto, aquella alegría.

Fujimoto los ama, a cada uno, por igual. Rin. Yukio. Yukio. Rin.

Fujimoto ha descubierto un amor que va mas allá de todo. Fujimoto ha descubierto el amor en la forma más pura. Fujimoto ha descubierto el amor que se siente por los hijos.

Es por eso que pelea por sacar los recuerdos a flote, por recuperar el poder sobre su cuerpo. Porque aunque Rin haya dicho "Tú no eres mi padre!" el sabe que se equivoca. Porque lo ama, porque Rin ,al igual que Yukio es su hijo y es por que no duda...porque los ama. Los ama. Los ama. Los ama. Los ama...

Aquello esta bien, sus hijos están a salvo.


	2. Shima Renzou

**Atención: Este drabble contiene spoilers del capítulo 55 del manga. Entrar bajo **

**su propio riesgo!**

Shima Renzou – De Shima y sus relaciones

_We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss?__  
><em>_Painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now?_

_Nothing is quite as cruel as a child__  
><em>_Sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometimes?_

_**Shamandalie - Sonata Arctica**___

Nacer, siendo el hijo menor en una casa tradicional de Japón había restado a Renzou algunas de las obligaciones mas tediosas que pudiesen imaginar. Llevaba una vida simple.

Quería a sus hermanos Jüzö y Kinzö. Quizás a Jüzö un poco más, porque habían menos coscorrones de por medio en aquella relación.

Quería a su padre severo.

Incluso había días en los que se paraba frente al altar donde descansaba las foto de su hermano mayor y luego de observarlo por un rato, con aquellos ojos tan característicos en su familia sentía que hubiese sido divertido conocerle. Por supuesto, cuando alguien comentase acerca de lo mal que debía sentirse por la perdida, el diría que no le importaba _"Después de todo no lo conocí"_.

Disfrutaba de la amistad de Konekomaru y Bon por igual.

Le agradaban todas las niñas que visitaban el templo. Aquella con las coletas, un poco mas alta que el resto y también la de los ojos muy grandes y los labios redondeados. La hermana menor de Mamushi _onee-san,_ era encantadora.

También había disfrutado de su vida dentro de la _True Cross Academy._ Dentro de la _Orden. _

Sus compañeros...

Parpadea suavemente. Las llamas negras de Yamantaka crepitan cerca suyo. Cortan el aire y él solo se queda de pie en aquel pasillo oscuro.

Izumo Kamiki permanece tendida en el suelo, los ojos desencajados. "_Te lo suplico por favor!. Yo...pensaba en ellos como si fueran mis hermanos..._". Toma aire por última vez.

Él sonríe _"Ya veo...lo siento" ._

El trabajo está hecho y aquel pasado tan dulce se disuelve con un sabor amargo contra su lengua.

Ya no hay tiempo para aquello.

Shima ha decidido de que bando estar hace mucho tiempo atrás.

_Uuuuffff este drabble fue muy difícil de escribir. Si siguen el manga sabrán que toda la situación, (con Shima sobretod), esta aun muy inmadura. No quería fantasear con las posibilidades del porque de sus acciones así que preferí centrarme en su pasado aunque fuera de forma fugaz._

_Aclaración sobre la canción elegida para este capítulo. Si bien, cuando se ve la letra completa se puede entender que es una historia de amor, me pareció que esos versos representaban muy bien todo lo que esta sucediendo alrededor de Renzou. _

_Es probable que el siguiente capítulo sea sobre Yukio. _

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y dieron un fav a la entrega anterior. _


	3. Ryuiji Suguro

Ryuiji Suguro – Sobre Bon y las chicas

"_My mean daddy, my bad baby, don't you want me?_

_ I don't believe you when you say you want to leave" _

_** Lana del Rey – Pretty Baby**_

Jamás la admitirá. Jamás. Jamás. Pero la razón por la que se había decolorado el cabello un tiempo antes de ingresar a la True Cross Academy era porque Kinzo lo llevaba de esa forma.

No es que estuviese interesado en el hermano de Shima de forma especial, pero con 13 años recordaba haberlo visto cuchicheando con una chica preciosa junto al templo de su padre y aquello le había quedado grabado en las retinas.

Molaba…de cierta forma. Por lo menos por aquel tiempo cuando aún podía darse el gusto de corretear algo distraído luego de clases…ya no era el caso. Su mente estaba enfocada. Es muy claro que no tiene tiempo para el romance.

Así que allí estaba. En plena pubertad. Con aquella cresta amarilla y las orejas perforadas. No porque pensase que podía atraer a las chicas lindas de la academia, no porque sintiera que destacaba entre todos sus compañeros. Era un signo de rebeldía y un recordatorio de porque había tomado aquel camino. Su padre. El templo maldito. La noche azul.

Sin embargo…cuando el grupito tímido de muchachitas suaves y bajas se les acercó, a un lado de los casilleros, para pedirle ayuda en las tareas, o al encontrar las cartas amontonadas en su casillero, Bon pudo sentir la sangre bullir y en su interior…muy en su interior, supo que le gustaría poder decir que sí.

Busca siempre un pretexto rápido, un escape fácil para la situación en que lo ponen aquellos ojos húmedos y mejillas sonrojadas _"Lo lamento, estaré trabajando en el festival"_ la chica se queja, intenta retenerlo, pero él ya tiene los pies fuera del salón de clases.

Suguro se aleja meditabundo, lo sabe, pero más que nada lo desea… si no muere siendo muy joven intentara invitar a salir a alguna chica.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos los que están leyendo, me tomo muchísimo terminar este capítulo. Bon es uno de mis personajes favoritos y pensé que me iba resultar mucho más fácil pero al final no fue así.<em>

_La canción que elegí esta vez no fue pensando en ninguna chica en particular, sino que intente apoyarme en lo que me pareció que podría llegar a sentir él. _

_La mención sobre las cartas en el casillero hace referencia al capítulo 46 del manga "Prueba y Error", donde hacen referencia a que Bon hizo llorar a una chica que lo invito a salir jajajaja._

_Todavía no estoy segura de con que personaje seguir, si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenmelo saber. _

_Por cierto, me esta volviendo loca el tema de los archivos que se desconfiguran, alguien tiene algún consejo? Se lo agradecería. _

_ Alina.- Mayo 2015_


	4. Yukio Okumura

**Yukio Okumura- De Yukio y su interior**

_I hurt myself today  
>To see if I still feel<br>I focus on the pain  
>The only thing that's real <em>

_HURT- Johnny Cash Ver._

* * *

><p>El día que Yukio despertó y notó que había realmente algo malo con él, no era un día que variara del resto.<p>

Simplemente lo sabía. Lo sospechaba hacía un tiempo…porque si su hermano lo tenía…¿era realmente imposible que él también estuviera involucrado en aquello? ¿Era una cuestión de suerte? – de una muy mala, si se lo preguntaban a él – ¿o aquel que los había engendrado junto a su madre había tomado la decisión tiempo antes? Que fuera solo Rin…..

Pero no era solo Rin…o eso creía. Porque el día que Yukio notó que algo en su interior tomaba fuerza antes de arremeter, era un día normal, y aquello solo podía significar que "eso" llevaba tiempo allí. Desenvolviéndose, estirándose y contrayéndose de a poco, esperando por algo.

Como cuando el mar se retrae antes de un tsunami, y uno puede contemplar todo lo que vive y muere, bajo el agua. Lo más profundo.

Era ahí donde estaba Yukio.

Podía contemplar la ola venir a la lejos, terrible e inmensa. Amenazando todo lo que tenia, amenazando todo lo que era él.

Temía, por su hermano y sus amigos. Por la academia y sus compañeros de trabajo. Temía por sí mismo, y aquello era lo que más lo aterraba.

* * *

><p><em>Un montón de tiempo después vuelvo a actualizar los drabbles. <em>

_Quizás se suponía que escribiera algo menos oscuro, pero creo que Yukio me transmite eso. Es un personaje complicado e interesante de analizar._

_No tengo idea sobre quien voy a escribir a continuación, con suerte me va a llevar menos tiempo._

_Saludos a tod s y gracias por leer. _


	5. Mephisto Pheles

**Samael/Mephisto Pheles -De Mephisto y su hobbie**

_We're just having fun _

_We don't care how sees_

_So what we go out _

_That's how it's supposed to be _

_Living young and wild and free_

_YOUNG, WILD AND FREE - Snoop Dogg & Wiz Khalifa ft. Bruno Mars _

* * *

><p>Cuando Mephisto está en su forma de perro le gusta pasearse por lugares concurridos sin que nadie le preste demasiada atención.<p>

Suele deambular por las calles, manteniéndose atento de lo que sucede, asustando niños distraídos y metiendo el hocico bajo las faldas de mujeres hermosas,

sin embargo su sitio predilecto para deambular es Akihabara.

Un hombre….o demonio, puede pavonearse de tener un hobbie poco habitual para alguien de su edad en un sitio como ese

(si…no es prudente adentrarse en un tema como su edad, así que no hablaremos de eso).

Así que cuando gira sobre el callejón luego de haberse detenido en cada una de las vidrieras cubiertas con las nuevas caras kawaii del anime más reciente,

Mephisto no duda en cambiar de apariencia con una pequeña explosión. Estira las piernas larguísimas antes de acomodarse la galera con un movimiento suave y

entonces nota al grupo de niños que le observan estupefactos parados desde la salida del pasillo estrecho.

Samael, rey demonio del tiempo y el espacio, no duda antes de guiñarles el ojo y desplazarse sonriente fuera de la calleja.

Los escucho vitorear a su espalda mientras él entra en su tienda predilecta.

¿Por qué habría de preocuparse? Después de todo, Akihabara el es el lugar perfecto para aquello, Japón es divertido e incluso los humanos le parecen

lo suficientemente interesantes como para permitirles contemplar un acto como aquel.

Recoge un tomo de cada manga nuevo que ha salido en la última semana, junto con al menos quince nuevas figuras de sus personajes favoritos antes de ir al mostrador.

Es una pena que no vengan ramen allí.

Podría enviar a alguien a realizar todos aquellos recados por él, incluso hacerlos a través de la computadora (muy a sus parecer la mejor de las invenciones de los hombres)

pero claro aquellos paseos fortuitos eran su pequeño placer secreto, y aquello no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha me es tan fácil imaginarme a Mephisto haciendo esto.<em>

_Lo de siempre._


	6. Shura Kirigakure

**Shura Kirigakure – De Shura y las manzanas**

**Disclairme: **Ligero spoiler/alusión del capítulo 76 del manga

* * *

><p>.<p>

_I have eaten app-le kernels to-o sing you, to sing you-hoo;  
>I've eaten app-le kernels too-ho sing you<br>apple trees:_

_ON CHERRY TREE SONG __- Rockettothesky_

_._

Despierta cerca del atardecer.

A Shura le sudan frío las manos mientras se quita el edredón de encima. Se pone de pie con una agilidad increíble y se apresura a la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

Fuera, la nieve cae silenciosa, cubriendo todo con una fina capa blanca. Dentro, el único sonido que rompe en la habitación es su respiración pesada y el zumbido constante del tubo halógeno del techo.

Sobre la mesa de madera rustica descansa un pequeño cuenco con tres manzanas.

Shura las observa con ojos afilados. Su estómago se remueve hambriento y el gruñido ,que le recuerda a una pequeña bestia, se suma al sonido ambiente de la habitación.

Hace frío y finalmente estira la mano para agarrar una de las manzanas mientras revisa el móvil con expresión vacía.

Tendrá que dejar el cuarto en un par de minutos por lo que dice el mensaje de Mephisto. El trabajo no espera.

.

No suele tener sueños demasiado vividos pero aquel le ha puesto el corazón a correr desbocado.

El dulzor de la fruta se le pega al paladar y mientras se cambia la ropa puede sentir la humedad en los ojos casi de manera imperceptible.

El viento invernal sacude el cristal de la ventana y Shura se endereza para ponerse el abrigo.

Su mente viaja por el túnel de los recuerdos en los que el aquel sabor y la sensación del frio se mezclan.

Dedos entumecidos y la nariz quemada por la nieve son el recuerdo que le llega con mayor claridad. Y lo odia.

Lo odia ahora y lo odiara siempre.

.

El viento le golpea el rostro mientras se apresura a través de las callejuelas congeladas.

El recuerdo de la montaña, la nieve y las manzanas van a estar en su interior por siempre, esperando por salir en los días como aquel, donde la vida se pone en riesgo y el clima la sumerge en el pasado.

Siente la ira acumularse en su cuerpo junto con la sensación de impotencia. Ningún niño debería pasar por aquello, seres como Hachirotaro no deberían jamás intervenir en la vida de los humanos.

Se detiene en busca de aire,jadeando, antes de volver a ponerse en marcha luego de un segundo.

.

El sol comienza a asomar, volviendo la nieve un polvo de diamantes destellantes.

Puede ver la academia a lo lejos mientras las casas pasan como un borrón.

Sin seres como Hachirotaro…

Shura clava los talones en la nieve. La colina sobre la que se erige el edificio de la rama japonesa de True Cross Order, es abrazado de a poco por el resplandor anaranjado.

El viento le sacude el cabello que es un fuego salvaje y ella sonríe con la tristeza derritiéndose de a poco en su pecho.

Sin seres como Hachirotaro, no existirían héroes como Shirou Fujimoto, capaces de salvar a niñas valientes como Shura.

.

En dos horas la manta blanca ha desaparecido bajo los rayos intensos del sol, de la misma manera en la que la sensación agridulce de la fruta lo ha hecho de su boca y su corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por la demora a los que todavía siguen o recién empiezan a leer estas mini historias.<em>

_Estuve enfocada escribiendo otras cosas que pueden ver si entran en mi perfil._

_Me encanta Shura._

_Sin más que decir_

_Alina._


End file.
